Destinées
by Aisha9
Summary: Une jeune fille de 17 ans doit changer le destin du Royaume d'Hyrule afin d'arrêter les guerres à venirs. Cette terrienne devra apprendre à vivre de mainières... totalement différentes, dans la nature d'une planète encore... primitive.
1. Le Désert

Chapitre Premier- Le Désert  
  
Il faisait une de ces chaleurs. Aisha avait bien l'intention de profiter de son été, pour une fois. Et il commençait très bien! Une soirée par-ci avec quelques amis, une autre par-là avec d'autres, tout allait à merveille.  
  
Cette après-midi là, elle avait décidé d'aller magasiner et de prendre ça relaxe, toute seule. Elle s'était rendue dans une petite boutique de bijoux antiques, place où elle aimait bien se rendre lorsqu'elle avait un peu d'argent. Lorsqu'elle entra, se fut comme une intuition. Elle parcourut la vitrine, près de la caisse enregistreuse, puis l'aperçut aussitôt. C'était un bracelet d'une rare finesse, travaillé et sculpté dans de l'argent. Elle DEVAIT se l'approprier. Elle ne supporterait pas de voir ce bijou sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même.  
  
-Il vous est tombé dans l'oeil, n'est-ce pas?, dit une voie féminine une peu bourru mais amicale.  
  
La propriétaire, Madame Azayah, immigré d'Afrique du Sud, venait d'arriver de derrière.  
  
-Il est arrivé ce matin de je ne sais où. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il était dans ma commande, mais il n'est inscrit nul part...  
  
-Il est à combien?, questionna Aisha de sa douce voix.  
  
-Pour vous, Mamzelle, je vous le fait a 90$., répondit Madame Azayah.  
  
-40. , rétorqua Aisha. Il n'était même pas dans votre commande, vous l'avez eu gratuit!, dit-elle avec une moue d'enfant.  
  
Même à 17 ans, elle avait toujours réussi à tout avoir avec cette expression. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, c'était surtout en faisait cligner ses longs cils et en faisant les beaux yeux, couleurs améthyste, qu'elle parvenait à ses fins, mais elle avait très vite appris à diversifier ses méthodes...  
  
-Hem... fit Madame Azayah, 50 $, pas plus bas ma petite!  
  
-Vendu!, fit-elle toute joyeuse. Elle savait très bien que Madame Azayah n'hésitait pas à mettre le prix très haut pour marchander, et si jamais la personne ne marchandait pas, elle riait bien dans sa barbe, cette bonne Madame Azayah, car elle faisait un profit remarquable, et remarquable, c'est remarquable!  
  
-Tenez, il y avait une enveloppe avec. Je ne l'ai pas ouverte, puisqu'elle allait avec le bracelet., répondit-elle en lui remettant son change d'un billet de 50$. Bien entendu, Madame Azayah n'aurait pas fait payer aussi cher, du moins, à Aisha, un produit qu'elle même n'avait pas acheté.  
  
-Merci! À la prochaine!, s'écria Aisha en sortant de la boutique.  
  
Elle remonta la rue de l'Université en respirant à plein poumon l'air frais pollué par les machines. Puis elle sourit aux passants et entra chez elle, dix minutes plus tard.  
  
Elle s'assit à table et mit son bracelet à son poignet droit. Puis elle ouvrit l'enveloppe. Un parfum doux émanait de la lettre. Un parfum... qui rappelait les marguerites fraîchement cueillit. Ou encore le miel que les abeilles venaient de fabriquer. Ou même, l'eau de la mer où elle va à chaque été depuis ses 4 ans. Ce qui était sûr était que ce parfum n'était classé dans aucune catégorie, et quiconque le sentait était envoûté. Elle déplia avec soin la lettre puis commença à lire. Commença, puisque la lettre était écrite dans une langue inconnue. C'était un peu comme ces signes à l'ordinateur, lorsqu'on essaie de lire du chinois mais que l'ordi ne capte pas, mais en plus majestueux, genre arabe. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une si belle écriture. Elle senti la feuille, regarda son bracelet et examina de plus près une gravure. Puis elle regarda à nouveau la lettre. Tout y était intégralement! Elle essaye d'enlever le bijou pour l'examiner à la loupe mais... En vain. Il ne voulait plus s'ouvrir!  
  
Puis se fut comme si elle était assommé. Tout était noir, et le parfum persistait. Des murmures s'élevaient un peu partout autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnaissait aucun mots, bien qu'ils furent dit assez clairement. Elle regarda frénétiquement à gauche, puis à droite, mais ne voyait que l'infini noir. Désespérée, elle s'accroupit par terre et ferma les yeux, en chantonnant une chanson que sa mère lui chantait lorsqu'elle était enfant.  
  
Puis, plus rien. Aucun murmure. Aussi vite tout avait commencé que tout était terminé. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. La chaleur intense de l'après-midi se faisait encore plus pesante et l'odeur manifestante.  
  
Elle ouvrit un œil, puis, quelques instant plus tard, le second. Elle était terrorisé. Ce qui se trouvait devant elle était loin d'être sa cuisine! C'était plutôt... Un désert! Un immense désert... Il n'y avait rien à des kilomètres à la ronde, sauf... du sable. 


	2. Un Triste Destin

Chapitre deux- Un Triste Destin  
  
Elle se releva tranquillement, prenant bien soin de ne pas perdre la lettre au vent, et tourna sur elle-même.  
  
Elle devait rêver, dans sa cuisine, la tête sur la table. C'était tout simplement impossible, irrationnelle. Elle se pinça l'avant bras puis, comme elle n'eût aucune réaction sauf un petit 'aïe', elle se mordit bien fort la main. Et la douleur était présente. Et ses yeux était bel et bien ouvert... Sur cette immensité satiné.  
  
Que devait-elle faire? Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose de rationnelle, d'intelligent, de, de... Comment pouvait-on se retrouver dans un désert, alors qu'il y a quelques instants, on était dans sa cuisine?  
  
Aisha sentait des larmes couler lentement de ses yeux. Et elle pensa, aussi bête que cela puisse paraître, que ses yeux devait être magnifiquement lilas à cet instant précis. Elle creusa un peu le sable où elle était. Peut- être y avait-il ainsi un moyen de retourner chez elle? Le sable était soyeux, pur... Il était parfait. C'était un de ces sables qui donne le goût de marcher pied nus. L'odeur si particulière mettait une drôle d'ambiance. En fait, il rendait paisible ce désert si particulier.  
  
Puis, brusquement, une bourrasque de vent fit voleter sa magnifique et longue chevelure noire. C'était comme dans ces films de momies, où les tempêtes de sables commencent assez vite. Le sable lui piquait les yeux et l'empêchait de respirer. Elle mit la lettre dans sa figure et pressa avec ses deux mains, puis se coucha en petite boule sur le sable.  
  
Puis elle attendit.  
  
Combien de temps, elle ne saurait le dire. Mais assez longtemps, car lorsqu'elle se releva, le désert était... assez différent. Non loin d'elle, une petite oasis avait fait place à l'étendu de sable. Elle s'approcha doucement de ce petit coin de paradis et y vit trois formes. Enfin, des formes, c'est tout un mot. Elles faisaient penser à des femmes, mais leurs corps étaient vaporeux. L'une était rouge, comme le sang, l'autre était verte, pareil à l'herbe fraîchement coupé et la dernière avait la couleur de l'océan.  
  
-Nous t'attendions. , dit l'une des trois.  
  
Sa voix avait un timbre mélodieux de bonté. C'était la femme bleue qui avait parlé.  
  
-Je... Vous... M'attendiez?, réussi à dire Aisha après quelques tentatives de bégaiement.  
  
-Je m'appelle Nayru., répondit la femme. Je suis la déesse de la sagesse. Et voici Din [ Et elle pointa la femme rouge] , déesse de la force, et Farore [ Elle montra la dernière], déesse du courage. Cette planète n'a pas encore été créé. Nous connaissons son avenir. Nous l'avons mainte et mainte fois vues et revues... Nous avons bien essayé de changer son destin mais...  
  
-... Ça ne se fait pas en claquant des doigts., continua Din de sa voix enjoué. En fait, les 47 fois où nous avons créé cette planète, le chaos s'est installé et les 47 fois, les habitants se sont entre-tué jusqu'au dernier.  
  
-Nous sommes épuisées., poursuivit Farore d'un ton mélancolique. Nous ne voulons plus qu'il y ait la guerre sur notre royaume, mais ils s'arrangent à chaque fois pour que ce soit le même scénario. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce fameux Ganondorf découvre la Triforce et ses secrets, il veut se l'approprier et d'une manière ou d'une autre, toutes les futurs générations sont en guerres. Même ce fameux petit Kokiri-Hylien n'y peut rien.  
  
-C'est malheureux... , reprit Nayru. Mais c'est comme si le destin de cette planète était déjà gravé d'avance. Et, bien que nous essayons de ne pas faire naître ce Ganondorf, cela ne réussi jamais. Nous avons donc penser... intégrer quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être...  
  
-Changer votre destin?, proposa Aisha.  
  
-Exactement!, répondit Din en souriant. 


	3. Une petite aventure!

Chapitre troisième- Une petite aventure...  
  
-Je... Et... Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est moi qu'il vous faut?. Questionna Aisha.  
  
-Mais ma petite, répondit alors Din avec un petit sourire moqueur, tout est dans le bracelet! Il t'a choisit! Alors... Un petite aventure, ça te dit?  
  
''Une petite aventure... Une petite aventure...'', pense Aisha. ''Changer le destin d'un Royaume, c'est plutôt gros comme aventure!''  
  
-Ça va comme... beaucoup trop vite à mon goût., poursuivit la jeune fille. Je... Vous ne pouvez pas me faire venir ici par... Magie! Et me demandez de changer l'avenir comme... comme ça!, et elle claqua des doigts d'un geste machinale.  
  
Aisha regarda d'un air désespéré l'étendu de sable puis prit une profonde inspiration.  
  
-En plus, poursuivit la terrienne, paniquée, j'ai ma vie sur ma planète! Ma mère doit me chercher un peu partout dans la ville!  
  
-Mon enfant, calme-toi, intervint Nayru. Une seconde dans ton monde équivaut à une année dans le nôtre. Et ici, tu es sous notre protection. Tu ne peux ni mourir, ni vieillir. Tu peux intervenir de toutes les façons possibles dans la vie des créatures de cette terre, mais si nous croyons que ce que tu fais est mal, nous te renverrons tout simplement et sans réprimande... Nous n'aurons qu'à réessayer avec quelqu'un d'autre, un mâle de ta catégorie par exemple...  
  
-Le bijou servira à nous contacter, poursuivit lacement Farore. Tu n'auras qu'à te concentrer très fort sur nous et sur les paroles du bracelet et nous t'apparaîtront en songe dans les 24 heures. Tout notre savoir, ou presque te serra appris en quelques secondes, de façon à ce que tu puisse bien comprendre les langues et rites.  
  
-Alors? Tu acceptes?, s'empressa de questionner la Déesse du Courage.  
  
Aisha regarda dans les yeux les trois déesses. Il était vrai qu'entre changer le destin pour ces femmes et garder tout l'été des enfants avec seulement quelques jours de congés, ça ne se comparait pas du tout. C'était la seule occasion pour elle de vivre une aventure. Et si elle rêvait, il est possible que la douleur à sa main de tout à l'heure n'aie été que mentale, elle pourrait alors vivre une folle aventure imaginaire! Elle regarda le sable doré qui s'étendait, si magnifique, devant ses yeux puis revint à cette petite étendue de verdure, avec quelques palmiers et une eau bien fraîche dans laquelle Din flottait.  
  
-Et... S'il advenait que j'aie un problème?  
  
-Nous te ramènerions aussitôt sur le chant., conclut Farore.  
  
-C'est d'accord. J'accepte., répondit Aisha d'un regard sure en regardant les trois Déesses à tour de rôle. 


	4. Maybel

Chapitre quatrième- Maybel

Assise sur le sol, près de l'eau, la Déesse de la Sagesse se leva et s'approcha tranquillement de la jeune fille. Elle posa alors sa main sur le front de cette dernière.

Je suis dans tes pensées. Je te transmet mon savoir. Notre savoir. Tu devras faire preuve de sagesse, de courage... et de force pour vivre dans ce monde. Et surtout, n'oublie pas qui tu es. Ne prend pas goût au pouvoir. Ne prend pas goût à cette vie. Ce n'est pas la tienne.

Mais Nayru... Est-ce que j'en aurai des souvenirs quand tout sera fini?

Oui. Nous ne pouvons t'enlever ce qui t'appartient. Personne ne le peut. Maintenant, le temps va avancer à une vitesse phénoménale. Tu connais l'essentiel de ce monde. Va. Vole de tes propres ailes. Et trouve le moyen de changer le destin de cette planète!

-Oui. Je ferai de mon mieux., répondit Aisha. Mais les Déesses avaient déjà disparues. Et tout allait comme sur Fast Foward ou de quoi du style comme avec la vidéo.

Elle regarda la lettre. Tout était si claire dans sa tête! Comment n'avait-elle pus comprendre l'écriture Hylienne?

''Le destin de cette planète a besoin d'être chang

Vous, terrienne, êtes l'espoir de ce royaume maudit

Din, Nayru et Farore vous ont appel

Pour qu'avec votre courage, votre sagesse et votre force

Changiez ce qui est pourtant écrit

La Triforce est nôtre, elle est notre marque sur ce royaume

Royaume maudit par la vanité et la faiblesse de ces hommes

Changez ce qui ne peut l'être par nous

Et soyez , par un coup, ce que nous sommes en trois. ''

Décidément, ces Déesses ne savaient pas trop comment faire de bonne rimes et se compliquaient la vie beaucoup trop au goût d'Aisha. Ce charabia était vraiment nul. Pas comme les vers du Choixpeau dans Harry Potter. Mais on n'en était pas du tout là...

Le temps s'était déjà replacé qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Le désert avait fait place à une magnifique vallée. Le vert du pâturage était flamboyant. On se serait crue dans ces annonces, à la American Dream Life, avec 4 enfants, 1 chiens, une MiniVan et une belle femme blonde toute refaite à la chirurgie esthétique. Mais on n'en était pas là du tout...

La jeune femme à la chevelure noire virevolta sur elle même et sourie au ciel bleu pur. Elle se pencha et cueillie une simple petite pensée.

''C'est un monde auquel il doit être bon d'appartenir...'', pensa-t-elle. ''Et je dois empêcher qu'il sombre dans le désespoir, coûte que coûte.''

Elle commença à marcher dans la direction du soleil levant. ''Ce doit être comme chez nous... Il se lève à l'Est et ce couche à l'Ouest. Enfin, bref, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire où il se lève et où il se couche?''

''Alors donc, comment ça fonctionne? Je veux... Je veux être la Princesse du Royaume d'Hyrule.'', pensa-t-elle aussi fort que ses yeux lui permettaient d'être plissé et son esprit d'être concentré.

Et ça recommença. Le temps se remit à aller à une vitesse incroyable. Tout bougeait à l'entour d'Aisha et personne ne la voyait. La première créature apparut. Puis toute un panoplie de village se construisirent devant elle. Et enfin, ça commença. Le château se construisait, les ouvriers travaillaient. Et elle regardait. Puis un village fut érigé tout près. Elle regardait, étonnée de découvrir enfin comment ils arrivaient à fabriquer de si jolie choses, avec si peu de moyen. Puis, tout repris son cours normal.

Elle était en plein milieux du village, tout près d'une très jolie fontaine. De jeunes jouvenceaux dansaient ensembles, oubliant leur vie présente. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la sortie du village pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château.

C'était magnifique. Il n'y avait aucune autre mot pour décrire ce que la nouvelle Princesse voyait. Devant ses yeux s'étendait un magnifique pré, avec de jolies fleurs, roses, blanches, et bleues pâles. Le vert de l'herbe brillait comme si des millions de minuscules particules de diamants y étaient incrustées. Elle s'avança vers la grille, qui bloquait l'accès direct au château, et les deux soldat qui y veillaient lui firent la révérence.

-Ho! Non, messieurs, il ne faut pas... , dit précipitamment Aisha, embarrassée.

-MiLady... , répondit un des deux soldats.

Et il ouvrit la porte grillé. La jeune femme passa la grille d'un pas léger et se dirigea vers l'entrée du château. Les gigantesques portes avait de magnifiques gravures, entre autres, celle du Triforce, magnifiquement encerclé par le feu, le vent et l'eau, se trouvant au milieux des deux portes, montrant l'importance de cet artéfact.

Deux autres soldats lui firent la révérence puis ouvrirent les portes pour laisser entrer la Princesse. Elle continua sur le couloir principale, et, n'y tenant plus, bifurqua à gauche, se laissant tenter à sa curiosité. Elle avait entendu plus d'une fois le fameux proverbe 'La curiosité est un vilain défaut.' (C'est un proverbe?) mais elle avait l'habitude de répondre à qui voulait l'entendre 'Mais aussi une très belle qualité, signe d'intelligence!'. Elle poursuivit sa route sur ce corridor, agrémenté de portraits et de vases d'or, ou encore de magnifiques cadres gravé d'or, mais ne contenant rien du tout. ''Que c'est inutile!'', se dit-elle avec dégoût.

C'est alors qu'elle arriva enfin au bout de se riche couloir. Une magnifique porte, faite d'or et d'argent, y faisait place . Le vent, bien qu'il n'en aie pas, apportait les paroles de deux personnes.

L'une avait une voix vieillotte, pas très rassuré et disons, incertaine. Tandis que la seconde était jeune, sûr d'elle, et, avouons-le, viril et très sexy. Disons que toute femme voudrait entendre cette voix lui susurrer à l'oreille de tendres mots.

Elle essayait d'imaginer le visage qui appartenait à cette voix quand elle entendit distinctement le mot. Ce mot, qu'aucune femme ne veut entendre, ne venant point d'elle ou de son fiancé. Ce mot, qui nous attire ces frissons, mais pas ces frissons de plaisirs... Ce mot, qui maintenant, dans ce monde, prenait toute sa signification.

-Je veux votre fille en mariage, Roi d'Hyrule.

Oui. Ce mot. Mariage. Aisha avait lu bien des livres et avait vu bien des films. De ces vieux trucs, de l'ancien temps, comme on disait. Ces mariages organisé, qui se passaient dans les années 20. Elle ne voulait pas se marié dans son monde, et encore moins dans celui là.

Elle entendit le Roi déglutir avec difficulté.

-Vous voulez parler de Belatrix?, demanda le Roi, une tinte d'Espoir dans le nom de Belatrix.

-Vous me prenez pour un fou? Qui voudrait cette... cette... , La voix ne trouvait de mot pour exprimer l'horreur de ce nom. Je veux la main de votre fille. La plus belle. Je veux Maybel.

Aisha soupira. Elle approcha son oeil de la serrure mais ne vit que le vieillard. Puis elle échangea son oeil pour son oreille et continua à suivre la conversation.

-Je vous donnerai une très belle dot, en échange., poursuivit la voix d'un ton amusé. Vous savez de quoi je parle...

Le Roi dégluti à nouveau, puis acquiesça. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Aisha paniqua. ''Qu'est-ce que je fais? C'était une conversation très personnelle. Ho non... Oui! Je sais!'' Elle leva la main, poing fermé, de sens qu'on puisse penser qu'elle allait frapper à la porte, et elle attendit, le cœur battant, que cette dernière s'ouvre enfin sur elle.

La porte grinça quelque peu lorsqu'elle s'entrouvrit. Le Roi, qui s'apprêtait à sortir, suffoqua.

-Ma Princesse, mais que fais-tu ici? Tu savais bien que j'étais en réunion., questionna le Roi.

-Je... J'avais envie de vous voir., répondit-elle faussement naïve.

Mais le Roi se contenta de cette réponse.

-Maybel, tu te souviens du Prince Ganondorf Dragmir?

Aisha se retourna et ne vit personne. Puis elle regarda le Roi et une pointe d'inquiétude lui traversa l'Esprit, apparaissant dans son regard lilas.

-Ça va mon petit Lapin?, s'inquiéta son père.

La jeune Princesse acquiesça de la tête. Évidemment, elle n'était plus Aisha. Elle était la Princesse d'Hyrule, et à sa naissance, ce n'est pas elle qui à choisie son nom. Maybel était tout de même un très beau nom.

Elle détourna le regard de son 'père' le Roi, puis regarda ce Prince. Il était très grand. D'un teint plutôt basané, disons-le, très bronzé. Et ses yeux, qui la regardait si intensément, étaient rouge passion. ''Ganondorf... Ce doit être lui dont les Déesses m'ont parlé.'' Elle lui sourie faiblement et questionna son 'père' sans aucun tact.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage et de dot, père?

Le Roi parut mal à l'aise, puis se reprit, pour ne pas perdre face devant son 'petit Lapin'.

-Et bien, ma chérie. Ta mère et moi..., commença-t-il, avons pensé qu'il était temps pour toi d'avoir un mari. Nous avons pensé... que le Prince Ganondorf serait un bon parti pour toi, mon petit Lapin.

-D'accord père. Et pour cette dot?, continua-t-elle. Elle détestait qu'on ne réponde pas à ses questions, et était prête à répéter bon nombre de fois pour avoir des réponses.

-He bien, chérie... , chuchota-t-il. C'est un peu gênant.

-Pourquoi?, répondit la concernée naïvement.

-Tu sais que nous avons besoin d'argent, voyons!... , conclut le Roi, embarrassé.

-Ho! Oui, j'avais oublié..., mentit-elle.

-Allons dîner, ma Princesse., continua le Roi. Prince Ganondorf, nous ferez-vous le plaisir d'être à notre table aujourd'hui?

-Avec plaisir.


End file.
